


Labor Pains

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Loki is a drama queen, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loki is also an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Reader is pregnant and due to give birth any day now.  But an argument sends Loki fleeing the palace.  Will he make it back in time for the birth of his child?
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 118





	Labor Pains

“Loki…” you yelled across the room. You shifted your weight in hopes to gain a more leverage but to no avail. You were stuck and your husband was nowhere in sight. Most of the time, you didn’t mind living in the palace on Asgard, unless you needed Loki right away.

“Loki! Help!” you yelled as your voice reverberated off the walls of the great hall that was your bedroom. “I’m stuck.”

A flash of light appeared next to you as Loki appeared. “My queen…” he offered you a hand, and you pulled yourself up off the couch which held you prisoner. “… allow me.”

You huffed as you rose to standing grabbing your swollen belly. “Thanks.” you grumbled as you pecked his cheek before waddling off.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To find some food.” you yelled. “Your child is hungry.” you said with a smile. Loki rushed to catch up with you. Not a difficult feat given you were 9 months pregnant and due to give birth at any week.

“Shouldn’t you rest?” Loki attempted to guide you to the bed. “I mean the child could arrive at any moment.”

“Perhaps. But my hunger will not wait and besides, I’m not dying just pregnant.”

Loki took your wrist and held you back from taking another step. He came up to wrap his arms around your waist, caressing your belly. The child inside of you squirmed at the touch.

“Pregnant with my child.” he whispered as he tucked his chin into the crook of your neck. He planted soft kisses behind your ear. “The child of a god. No mortal has done so.” His fingers traced up your sides, lingering over the curves of your now full breasts.

You sighed at his touch but leaned against his broad chest, your feet already weary from standing even this short period. His nose nuzzled against your pulse point and his nipped against your ear.

“Isn’t this the sort of behavior that got us into this situation in the first place?” you chuckled as Loki plucked at the neckline of your top.

Loki’s chest rumbled against your back into laughter. “True. But I believe I read somewhere in those books you keep around that certain stimulating activities.” Loki lowered his lips from your ear to your neck. To that one spot that always made you melt. You gasped, and he smiled against your skin.

“What did you have in mind?” you asked as you pushed back against him, feeling exactly what he had in mind through the leather of his trousers.

“I thought you would never ask.” Loki commented as he led you to the bed.

-

But the baby did not come that day. Or the next. Or that entire week. The healers on Asgard wanted to use magic to speed along the process, but you insisted that if you and the baby remained healthy, you would wait it out.

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me use magic to move things along.” Loki groused as he paced in front of you.

You looked up from your your spot on the couch in your living chambers. “Because it’s not natural.” Loki threw you a shooting glare at your words. “That’s not what I meant.” you clarified.

“Then what did you mean? It’s not natural to carry the child of a Frost Giant. Of a monster?!” Loki bellowed.

“I didn’t—”

“Stop!” His voice echoed, and you pulled back. Loki huffed away slamming the door.

You sat petrified for several moments, tears teetering in the corners of your eyes. You waited for the door to open and Loki to waltz back in, to apologize for his outburst. But the air hung thick with silence.

“Ahh!” You grimaced as a sharp pain twinged on the side of your belly.

You struggled to reach standing and attempted to make your way to the door, but another shooting pain hit you. You fell to the floor and noticed a pool of liquid running down your legs.

“Shit!” you strained as you realized your water broke. “LOKI!” you screamed.

“LOKI!” your yells desperate. “GUARDS!”

The guards found you curled on the floor, clutching your belly in agony.

“The baby!” you gasped as they lifted you from the floor. “Where’s Loki? Where’s my husband?”

The guards exchanged a look, neither wanted to be the bearer of bad news.

“Where is he?!” you demanded as another contraction hit you.

One of guards sighed. “He took one of the horses for a ride outside the palace.”

“Of course he did, the brooding bastard.”

The guards raised their eyebrows, you did not speak so coarse about Loki or anyone.

“Ahh!” you screamed as another contraction. “Forget him, get me to the healers!”

The guards hurried you down the hall.

-

By the time you reached the room, your contractions were coming on fast and frequent. A layer of sweat covered your forehead. You were in so much pain as they placed you on the bed.

“WHERE’S LOKI?!?” you screamed and cried.

“We’ve sent someone to fetch him, ma’am.”

You burst into tears. “I need him here.”

One of the healers place a cool cloth on your forehead. “He will be here.” she assured. “But right now, I need you to focus on this baby and you.”

You shook your head from side to side. “No… no… I need him… I need to… AAAAHH!” your irrational thoughts falling away as the contraction hit.

“She’s close.” the other attendant commented. “She will need to push on the next one.”

They sat you up and positioned your feet but all you could think about was Loki. How you needed him here, you weren’t strong enough to do this on your own. You need to tell him sorry, tell him this child was the most important thing in your life, besides him.

“Loki… Loki…”

The healers shot up as the doors flew open. Thor and Loki ran through the door. Loki rushed to your side, gripping your hand.

“I’m here, my sweet. I never should have left in anger and I’m sorry.” He brushed your wet hair off your face.

“Loki. You’re here.” you smiled up at him and he returned the smile.

“Okay, your highness, she is going to need you more than ever. It is time for this baby to be born.”

Loki nodded, and you squeezed his hand hard as the contraction came on. “Push, my sweet, Push!”

You let loose a guttural scream from the depths of your body you did not know and pushed with all the might you possessed.

“Good. Good. One more push should do it.” the healer called out.

“You are doing beautiful, darling. She’s almost here.” Loki reassured.

“It’s a boy.” you breathed.

“How can you possibly know that?”

“I’m his mother, I know these things.”

Loki kissed your forehead. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

Another contraction came on and you squeezed hard. “AHHHHH!!!”

“PUSH!” Loki grunted as you crushed his teeth.

You pushed with everything you had and you heard the wails of a baby in the room. The attendant cleaned and wrapped your baby up.

“Say hello to your son.” she said to the two of you. as she placed the bundle on your chest.

“A son…” the words spilled from Loki’s mouth in disbelief, his eyes glistened with tears.

“Your son.” you grabbed his shoulder with your free hand.

“Our son.” Loki countered. “What shall we name him?”

“How about Alfred?”

“Alfred Lokison?”

“From Alefred.”

“A fitting name.”

“Alfred Lokison.” you let the name roll off your tongue. “Prince of Asgard.”

“Prince of my heart.” Loki kissed your forehead. “Second only to my queen.”

“Second only to my king.” you added.


End file.
